No Alibi
by Pixieblade
Summary: Bus Gamer: PWP 3-way; yaoi


**No Alibi **

Bus Gamer

Pairing/Rating: KTN/M (PWP-you've been warned)

AN: Reminder on names: Kazuo Saitou, Toki Mishiba, and Nobuto Nakajyo; freakin' Toki wants no one to call him that, but Kaz does anyways and Nobu does it just to piss him off, though he normally abstains; sorry, it's as screwy for me as for all of you. It'll get easier towards the middle. X3

The game was fierce. Kazuo'd actually had to fight this time, dropping down a floor in a vain attempt to protect the disk for the last five minutes of the battle. He'd lost track of Nakajyo-san almost twenty minutes ago, though he could still see Toki-san battling his own opponent above him on the landing. There was a sickening crunch-squishing sound behind him, whirling he caught the tail end of Nakajyo-san's famous crowbar to the back of the skull move. Damn thing always made his stomach try and leap out of his mouth. The splattering of blood and tiny fragments of skull across his teammates' face and chest didn't help the situation, nor did the ones across his own.

Kazuo knelt and frantically searched the pockets of the downed man, crowing in his excitement and nerves as he extracted the cracked case holding their opponents' disk. He held it up over his head for Toki-san to see, flashing a bright smile even when Nakajyo-san draped a long arm across his shoulders as the buzzer went off and the overly formal disembodied voice announced their victory.

"Ew…You're covered in blood!" he whined, half-heartedly prodding at said arm.

Nobuto laughed heartily as Mishiba joined them on their way out of the abandoned warehouse, throwing his other arm over the final member of their team. The red-head was his usual taciturn self, stoic and indifferent to the touch, though he felt Kazuo tense slightly as Mishiba inadvertently pressed against him and then move away, a slow rolling of his body as the teen tried to loosen suddenly tense muscles making his eyebrows rise behind rough cut bangs.

_Oh really?_ he thought. Well, Kaz was still young, maybe it was just nerves, Mishiba wasn't the most relaxed of their little band of rejects, but it was worth looking into. That and he was bored. Well, bored in the way a near death experience always made him, his nerves jumping under his skin in expectation of another attack.

As they started back to the train he slid back and pulled them in closer in front of him using his greater height to press them up against each other again and was rewarded with another shiver from Kaz and a wary flicker of unreadable emotion from Mishiba. _Oh, this could be interesting._ He spent the rest of the trip home thinking up various situations and excuses, but it was an innocent question from Kazuo that finally did him in.

"Hey Nakajyo-san, you mind if I shower at your place? There's no way I'd be able to explain this blood to my folks." Kazuo picked at the dried paint like smears with a disgusted look on his face.

He was about to answer when Mishiba cut him off, "Saitou, you can't be serious; his place might as well be condemned by the Ministry of Health. You can shower at my place-at least it's clean."

Kazuo blinked rapidly for a moment and then flashed that disarming smile at the other's self-imposed indifference, "Great! Thanks Toki-san!!"

"Yeah, thanks man. Think we could pick up a 6-pack on the way?" Nobuto leaned heavier against the red-head, snickering as gray-green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't remember inviting you along as well, and Saitou, don't call me by my first name." he stated flatly.

Nobuto leaned in farther until his lips just barely ghosted over the shell of the younger man's ear, "Oh come on _Toki_, don't monopolize Kaz like that," he drawled, delighted by the sudden tensing in the other's shoulders.

Oblivious to the exchange Kazuo grinned widely, "Cool! Hey, we can play this new game I picked up yesterday too!"

Mishiba groaned, the slight vibrations rumbling through his chest making Nobuto smile, oh yeah, he'd just thought of a fantastically wicked way to come down from their post-battle high.

"Actually Kaz, I just thought of a much better game to play."

"Really?" the blonde's eyes were like sky filled saucers as he was pulled in closer to the two men.

"Yeah," Nobuto breathed against the side of his neck, "Much better, but I'm not gonna tell you until we're clean. You're right-the whole blood thing's putting a crimp in my style. What about you _Toki_, you ready to get out of those clothes?" he couldn't help but grin at Mishiba's look of indignation.

Mishiba merely grimaced as he reached out a tentative hand and flicked at Saitou's blood splattered jacket, it being ironically easier to reach from their imposed close proximity than his own leathers. He glanced surreptitiously at Saitou then raised his eyes almost defiantly. He'd heard the leer in the older man's voice even if Saitou hadn't.

"I guess, but I'll be highly disappointed if it's not fun you know." he countered, _two could play that game_.

Kazuo glanced back and forth between his two friends. Well, he thought of them as friends, though he was pretty sure the others just saw him as some annoying high schooler. He held back a shiver as Toki-san's fingers brushed over his chest again. _Oh man, he was so screwed._ Though he was secretly thrilled that Toki-san had offered him use of his place he was a bit nervous too, there seemed to be something going on between the other two and then there was his _other_ problem, the one that always happened after a really dangerous game.

He pulled his jacket just a bit closer around his chest and curled his shoulders a little farther forward. Nakajyo-san's hot breath on his neck and the periodic sliding of Toki-san's hips against his as the train lurched forwards was most assuredly _not_ helping the matter either. He felt Nakajyo-san watching him behind his thick black bangs and shivered.

"You okay, Saitou?" Mishiba glanced over the teen cautiously, wondered if Saitou might have figured out what their 'game' was. Not that he thought Nobuto would actually go through with it or anything. He glanced at Saitou again as the teen looked up brightly, he always seemed to be smiling.

"Yeah, you know, I'm just kinda cold is all." Mishiba shifted closer, lining their sides up as he watched a shudder work its way down his partner's spine, his eyes fluttering shut reflexively.

He watched fascinated and then glanced up, eyes locking on Nobuto's slate colored ones behind the dark fringe of hair and grimaced, there was no way the older man hadn't seen either the uncharacteristic gesture or his staring at their youngest member. Nobuto licked his lips suggestively and smiled at Mishiba who just glowered and rocked back on his heels to his former position. Nobuto smirked at him when Saitou unconsciously followed him, the latter slipping back in against his side effortlessly within the loose circle of Nobuto's arms.

Luckily for Toki the train was screeching to a halt at their stop, saving him from having to push the blonde away as they staggered out into the street. He paused before leading the way to his small, immaculately kept apartment a few streets away.

Entering the foyer he dropped his jacket on the table and tossed Nobuto the keys, "There's a convenience store around the corner-I don't keep alcohol here."

Nobuto smiled lightly and waved himself out, calling over his shoulder, "Kaz, why don't you get showered, I'll tell you all about that 'game' I promised you when I get back."

"'kay!" he called back.

Toki tossed his shoes in a corner and walked over to the bathroom. Dragging his shirt over his head he called Saitou over and tossed a towel at the sputtering blonde.

"What? You can use it first, I'm gonna change out of these and order food, pizza okay?" Toki thought Saitou's smile would break his face in half it was so impossibly wide.

Kazuo glanced around the small room and then reached out, catching Toki-san's wrist, skin flushing slightly at the feel of bare flesh beneath his. Toki turned, confusion marring his delicate features.

"Heh, sorry, but could you put these somewhere they won't get broken?" Kazuo slipped his glasses off and pressed them into the others hand before pulling his bloody shirt over his head, blonde hair rumpling lightly. He smiled softly at the blurry image of Toki-san and wandered off to shower, towel clutched in a gesture he hoped was normal, even if it was laying loosely across his crotch, his growing erection hidden from view. He'd have been mortified had Toki-san said anything to him, but if he had noticed, which he prayed he hadn't, than he'd had the delicacy not to mention it. Turning on the hot water he tried to will his body to relax into some semblance of normality.

Toki stood there gapping at the closed bathroom door. _Fucking hell_, he hadn't realized Saitou looked like that without his glasses on (or his shirt for that matter), though his brain steadfastly refused to admit the latter. He was still standing there a few minutes later when Nobuto came sauntering in, case of beer under his arm.

"Yo. What's with the deer in the headlights look?" Nobuto sat down heavily on the couch, kicking off his boots and plopping the beer down by his feet, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

Toki pulled himself around, glasses still fisted lightly in his hand as he blinked rapidly and then forced his brain to work. "Order pizza; I gotta change," he murmured, wandering back down the hallway and into his room.

Nobuto pulled himself up and followed silently, a knowing smirk tugging on the corners of his lips as he watched the reflexive way Mishiba's fingers curled around the black rimmed glasses.

"First time you've seen him without his glasses, huh?" he asked from the doorway.

Toki glanced at him dumbfounded as he unbuttoned the suddenly too tight jeans and pushed them off his thin hips before pulling on a pair of sweats and ignoring the others heated gaze as it swept across his skin. Draping a clean towel around his neck he palmed his cell out of his pocket and hit speed dial, then tossed it to Nobuto before collapsing back across the futon spread across the floor. Nobuto walked over and sat down beside the red-head, leaning back on his hands as he listed off the toppings and Toki stole his half burned cigarette, pressing it to his lips as his brain tried to assimilate the new data.

"When? How? Fuck!" he ground out, one lean arm draped over his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

Nobuta laughed, flipping the cell shut and took his cancer stick back for a final drag before it burned too low to hold safely.

"About a month ago I guess. During our last game they were knocked off as he crashed into me. Damn thing gave me wet dreams for a week. Kid looks completely different without them on, huh?"

"Not sure, I mean, _yeah_, but it's still Saitou, I mean, fuck. So you're serious then? I mean you really want to, with him?" he glanced at the door, they could still hear the water running behind the painted wood, but he could come out at any moment.

"Kid's tense; we all are."

"Yeah, but there are other ways…"

"I think he'll be more game than you might think," he glanced down at Mishiba and smirked again, "'Course you might have to take the initiative to get him to 'play' with us."

"Why me? It's your stupid game." he growled.

Nobuto pushed up off his arms and leaned over the prone figure, "Chill. I'm just saying he's pre-disposed towards you."

Mishiba looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Nah, I'm serious. Kid's been all jumpy around you lately and then on the train, you think I didn't notice that little exchange? Just give in already. It'll make everyone feel better."

"Yeah? And what the hell do we do tomorrow? We've got more experience in these things, but Saitou? Hell, I bet he's never done it period."

Nobuto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and leaned back out of Toki's line of sight. "Hey man, I'm just talking about stress relief, you want more, talk to the kid."

"No, I'm not, I mean…"

Nobuto smirked at the sudden sputtering and blush the other sported, "Whatever man, not my business." He dropped his voice slightly and murmured a warning, "Hey, here he is."

Raising a hand over his head at Kazuo he dragged himself up off the floor and grabbed a pair of shorts from Mishiba's open drawer, "Yo. Pizza's ordered, Mishiba, I'm gonna borrow a pair of shorts, 'kay?"

"Yeah fine, they won't fit you though."

Nobuto glanced over his shoulder eyebrow raised as he noticed the other wasn't paying attention and teased the man, "Dude, that's why I said 'shorts'." Slipping past a still damp Kazuo he ruffled the teens' hair as he walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him as he stripped before stepping in.

Kazuo blushed hotly as he settled down next to Toki on the mattress, hugging his knees to his chest, gray-blue eyes blinking as water droplets dripped off his bangs. Toki sighed softly and sat up, pulling himself behind the other and taking the towel from his shoulders.

"Gods Saitou, your parents never tell you to dry your hair properly or something?" Kazuo leaned back slightly and looked over his shoulder at him, the towel half obscuring his face as Toki rubbed it through his short blonde locks.

"Hadn't gotten to it yet, that's all. Man, you guys always treat me like a little kid. If you trust me enough to wander around with that stupid gun, can't you all start treating me like a _real_ member of the team?" his normally over exaggerated gestures and loud voice were surprisingly calm and collected as he gazed up at Toki.

Toki's hands stilled in Kazuo's hair as he thought about the question solemnly before answering quietly, "It's safer for you to have it you know. Trusting each other with our lives during the game is one thing, there's no benefit to betrayal then, but when we're out in the real world like this…you don't even know us Kazuo."

Kazuo's eyes flashed as he reached up and took hold of Toki's hands. "Yes I do. I may not know why you're doing this, but I know you. I know how much you want to be with people who actually see you and I know how terrified you are of it as well. I think of you guys as my friends and I know you all could care less about me, but if you ever needed anything, I hope you'd consider asking for my help. You said once you'd tell me about yourself some other time…was that a lie then? I won't ask about it if you don't want me to, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you both, because I do. Sometimes more than I think I should."

Toki just sat there staring at him. The slight rose blush moving up his cheeks told him how serious he was about this, but he wasn't ready to tell Kazuo anything about his past yet, he might never be. Hearing the water turn off he sighed softly…he could alleviate one of his fears though.

Glancing up he caught Nobuto's eyes from his place in the doorway, "Nobuto..."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Kaz, it's not that we don't trust you okay? We only tease you so much because we like you. If we didn't we'd never talk to you, or go out to eat, or play games, or sit around like this half-naked. You get it?" he walked over and leaned down, running calloused fingers through the other's still damp hair, lightly pulling the wet towel from his head and dropping it on the floor as he murmured, "We're so hard on you because we _do_ like you. We don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

Kazuo glanced from one to the other searching their faces for any hint of mockery, but all he saw was a smoldering intensity in Toki's eyes, Nobuto's being forever hidden behind his bangs, though he could have sworn he felt the roll of sincerity wash around him from the two of them.

"You guys don't hate me?"

Nobuto chuckled and pushed the suddenly flailing Kazuo backwards against Toki's chest, kneeling in between his legs as he smiled up at Toki, who took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then wrapped his arms around Kazuo's chest, leaning in to nuzzle against the moist skin at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Breathing out slowly he felt Kazuo shiver in his hold as his breath skimmed over his exposed chest.

"No Kaz, we don't hate you. I don't think anyone really could." Kazuo shivered again as he felt Toki's lips ghost over his skin, unconsciously leaning more weight against the wiry chest.

"Hey Kaz…tell me something, would you?" Nobuto asked from between his legs, he'd somehow stretched fully across the floor and had his chin propped up in his hands a few inches from Kazuo's groin; a fact that the dazed teen had just realized. Nobuto reached out with his free hand and dragged blunt nails down Kazuo's chest like he was a cat.

Kazuo could only answer with an inarticulate moan, he was a little too involved with trying to make his brain work again to say anything else.

"You ever jack off after a fight? You know, when you're alone and all?"

"Eh?!" Kazuo tried to sit up, a bright red flush covering his skin.

"Don't freak or anything, it was just a question. Besides, it's only natural, all that adrenaline and energy rushing through your body…we all do it. But see, we were talking and sometimes, after a really bad one like today, it's better to have someone else scratch that itch, you know?"

Kazuo looked from one to the other, well, he tried, but Toki's face was buried in his hair at the nape of his neck. "If you guys are screwing with me…" he left the threat hanging in the air as Nobu smiled and Toki shook his head against the flat planes of his shoulder blades.

"We're not messing with you Kaz, we wanted to bring you in, but we didn't want to force you." Toki's quiet voice in his ear had his stomach trembling.

"You guys?" Nobu grinned openly at the pair, Toki was so obvious sometimes.

"Yeah well, just once or twice, right Mishiba?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, refusing to meet either of the men's eyes.

"So, what do you…I mean, um…" Kazuo blushed hotly and twisted in Toki's hold, suddenly feeling like he _had_ to see the other's face, "Toki-san?"

Nobuto took the opportunity to push himself onto his knees and pull Kazuo to him, his legs unfurling around the startled blonde as he winked at Toki. He knew the other was more comfortable when he was in control of the situation and having Kaz slightly pinned made things easier for everyone involved. He wasn't holding him too tightly, the teen could get out if he wanted to, although Nobuto knew he wouldn't, the way he was staring at Toki as the other crawled in between his legs and licked his lips lightly, his hand gently resting on Kazuo's chest, was proof enough.

"Hey Kaz…" Toki whispered, leaning in even closer to the other, "no one's gonna hurt you while we're with you. Just don't freak on me, okay?" Nobuto groaned inwardly, that was probably the worst line he'd ever heard, but the other seemed to take it to heart and relaxed in Nobu's hold. Toki slipped his hands up Nobu's thighs and, using them for leverage, pushed himself up until he was hovering above Kazuo, his eyes flicking up to Nobuto's right before he leaned in and captured Kaz's mouth in a soul scorching kiss.

Nobuto licked his lips as he watched the two mold themselves together, shifting his arms to help hold them up as the combined weight of the two men pushed back against his chest. He groaned softly as Kazuo was firmly ground against his steadily hardening member, rocking his hips lightly against the boy's firm ass, the light cotton shorts allowing him to slip his shaft along the tight line. Toki slipped a hand down Kazuo's chest and over the bulge tenting the loose material of the sweats. Kaz's eyes flashed open as he arched into the firm touch, almost impaling himself on Nobu's dick as he came back down, only the cloth of the pants stopping him.

He was panting as Toki pressed against him, hands gripping his waist and pushing him up higher onto Nobu as he rubbed himself against Kaz's member. Nobu sucked in a deep breath and clamped his teeth around Kazuo's ear, lightly sucking the fleshy lobe into his mouth, silently thanking Toki for remembering him.

"Ah! To..Toki!" Kazuo hissed out between heated kisses as the red-head ran his tongue over and lapped at his skin, lathing wet kisses and alternately sucking and lightly nibbling with his teeth over Kazuo's chest, paying special attention to his dusky nipples and each ridge of his ribs before practically laying in his lap. The red-head's warm, moist breath pooled in his navel, his pale pink tongue snaking in and out of that opening as his hands slipped back and forth across Kazuo's crotch, nails scraping the cloth in a parody of what, in his opinion, they really should be doing.

"Kaz…" Kazuo lifted his chin, eyes glazed, and lids at half mast as Nobuto claimed his mouth, his tongue running along the edges of teeth, flowing around his own fleshy organ in some overly sensual display of dominance, like he was trying to claim and mark every inch of his mouth.

He groaned into Nobu's kiss as Toki curled his fingers beneath the elastic band of his pants, running his own hot tongue around the edges before pulling them off his thin hips. Kazuo gasped in surprised shock as that same tongue retraced the path up from his knees, slipping up and over the tender skin of his thighs and around the base of his trembling cock. His own hands were fisted in hair, one in Toki's silky smooth claret tresses as he carefully guided the other up against his member until he felt those soft lips press against the underside. The other hand was twisted up and behind him as it looped into the thicker ebony lengths tickling his ear as they slid back and forth in time to Nobu's kisses. He held back one section of Nobuto's bangs while arching his back, the motion thrusting his length into Toki's panting mouth. He ginned up at Nobuto before sealing their mouths together again and simultaneously grinding back against the man's rock-hard member, eliciting a choked cry from the older man.

Oh, he was sure they thought he was the least experienced of the group, and to some extent he was, but he was a quick study and Nobuto's habit of leaving his porno's laying around his place had definitely given him some interesting ideas about what could be included in this little 'game' of theirs. Kazuo decided right then and there that he was going to be the winner of this game one way or another. He shifted against Nobu again and smiled as the other bit down sharply on his collar bone. Figuring that he was much to exposed laying all naked like between the other two still clothed men he slid his hands out of Toki's hair and around his back, dragging his nails up his spine with one hand and cupping Toki's chin in the other, he pulled the smaller man up until his hand slipped along the edge of Toki's waistband and very obviously pushed the fabric down and away from the sharp lines of Toki's hips.

Nobu smirked at Toki's bewildered look as Kaz took the lead and started pushing the other's sweats away, only realizing what was happening after they were pushed off his ass and Kaz had slipped a warm hand in between them and started stroking the other's erection. Toki shivered as his nails were dragged across the sensitive tip and slipped into the slit there, the sensation eliciting a hoarse cry from his panting lips. Kazuo turned slightly in Nobuto's slackened hold and smiled, fighting the urge to wink at the flustered man as he pushed forward against Toki and lowered the other back onto the futon, fingers still methodically pumping the heated flesh between them as he lowered his weight until his arms supported him, he was quite aware that his ass was in the air, as he dropped his head and quickly licked across the tip, delighted in the strangled cry of his name from Toki's lips.

Nobuto took the unexpected freedom as an opportunity to divest himself of the suddenly too tight shorts he was borrowing and slid his hands over Kaz's hips and the firm flesh of his ass. He smirked as Kaz glanced back at him, a come-hither look smoldering in his eyes as he bobbed his head around the slowly coming undone Mishiba under him. Kazuo didn't know why he felt the need to tease the raven haired man behind him, but he didn't think it fair that only Toki and himself were enjoying the game. Wriggling his ass had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as cold, sticky liquid dribbled down on him from above and strong hands spread it over his skin and between his cheeks he had a flash of '_oh shit_' and then there was the searing pain as flesh and muscle was pushed aside, prodded until he thought he'd black out. He knew he bit down on Toki in the midst of everything, but _fuck _it hurt!

Then there was Toki's mouth on his and his vision was obscured by a red velvet curtain and the steady thumping of his heart against his ribs slowed to match the cadence of what could only be fingers stroking some magical part of his insides that made the pain a foggy memory and he relaxed around both fingers and lips as that spot was slowly massaged until everything was fuzzy and warm feeling and he knew he was being lowed backwards and then there was a strong chest warm against his back and two pairs of hands on his shoulders and thighs as those magical fingers retreated leaving a stream of cold, and then there was heat, so blindingly intense he knew he cried out and all his great plans of winning the game went _poof_ into that scorching light and he knew he was holding onto Toki in a breath crushing embrace, but he didn't feel the other's weight shift until it was too late and he was suddenly filled and surrounded by heat he'd never even dreamt of before.

The world stilled for a moment and all he could hear were there mingled breaths in the stillness and then one of them moved. Kazuo had no idea who moved, it might have been him for all he could guess, but the sensation sent them rocking into each other and he had no idea of the logistics behind it, but they seemed to move back and forth like those metal stress relief balls suspended from strings that hit each other as they go back and forth a steady clack, clack on the wooden surface. They did not make a clack, clack sound though. More like a sucking sound as flesh was pulled from tight, wet cavities only to have another one thrust back in. it was strangely erotic listening to one of them breath in while the others breath out, catching the breath and passing it on again. Sometimes that breath was sucked from panting lips kissed plum red and sometimes it was puffed out over shivering earlobes or around teeth scored necks or licked up bobbing Adam's apples like dribbled chocolate syrup, but it didn't matter how it came out, either whispered or screamed or mumbled into the sweat soaked hair at the nape of his neck. It didn't matter how it came, just that it did.

Kazuo mumbled something into the darkened room that set Toki pushing half-heartedly at his shoulder and Nobuto laughing. Neither understood what it meant to the blonde teen but they figured it was at least his way of saying he wasn't upset with their game.

"Fine, you win, but I get to play the loser."

Nobuto rolled the half-asleep Kazuo off of Toki and fitted him in against his chest as Toki grabbed a light sheet and pulled it up and over the three of them before slipping in and pressing his head up under Kazuo's chin..

"So who's the loser then?" he whispered.

"heh, You know, this is he one game I never bother to keep track of points on, but I must say, the brat had a few hidden moves, huh?" Nobuto chuckled as he reached around and tangled their fingers together.

"I say he cheated, we'll just have to have a re-do when he wakes up."

"hmm…I think maybe just this once it would be okay."

"Yeah, but after I sleep, I'm too fucking tired to think about it anymore."

Nobuto brushed a stray lock of hair from Toki's eyes and smiled softly, a rare thing for him surely, but somehow his teammates always brought out his soft side.

"Hey, Nakajyo…"

"hmm?"

"Maybe…maybe we can try this again sometime."

"Next game?"

"hmmm…Maybe...maybe even before that…I'm so tired of being cold all the time and you guys…you're so warm…" his voice trailed off into the soft sounds of sleep as Nobuto watched amazed. Kazuo must be something else to get Mishiba to open up like this. But hell, he was actually looking forward to something other that fighting for once.

Settling in against Kaz's back he pulled Toki in closer and closed his eyes. He'd figure things were getting interesting at least. Who would have guessed.

Fin.


End file.
